Olvido
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Ambos eran un lado apuesto de la moneda, por eso era increible que estuvieran enamorados de  la misma mujer, ¿Era acaso que no eran tan diferentes?, o es simplemente lo que estan dispuesto a hacer para tenerla lo que hace realmente la diferencia? DxSxS
1. Prologo

**Olvido **

**Prologo**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de retos a la carta

personaje: Darien Chiba

tema : Silencio

tema #: 10

**Beta: **Orkidea

**Para:** Marin Silivant, por enseñarme que cuando deseas algo no te quedas a verlo a través de una ventana, si no que sales y luchas por lo que quieres.

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Lo que quedaba de ellos era aquel abrumador silencio, que se llevaba su voz antes de que pudiera ser articulada siquiera, y estaban ahí, en el sillón de su departamento, pero no había las palabras alegres y los planes para un futuro en común, estaban ahí simplemente, observando el atardecer, pero no existía entre ellos la complicidad que había existido en sus actos en el pasado.

-"_Serena_"- intento murmurar pero las palabras murieron en su garganta antes siquiera de poder ser pronunciadas

Por que ahí estaba ella, con la mirada perdida de los últimos días, con la mueca de decisión y al mismo tiempo de amargura, por que cuando ella fijo sus pupilas celeste en él, sintió que el corazón se le estrujaba porque comprendió que la estaba perdiendo, porque el silencio que los acompañaba era el sonido de su relación agonizante.

No quería perderla, no podía perderla, porque la amaba, porque todo cuanto había hecho era para ella, pero al mismo tiempo no soportaba aquella mirada llena de duda, de sufrimientos, porque Serena sufría, y el no era capaz de adivinar el ¿por qué? o puede que no quisiera hacerlo.

-"Darien"- susurró ella.

Darien la miró fijamente, sintiendo la angustia instalarse en su estómago, sintiendo el miedo recorrerle las entrañas y reemplazando la sangre que corría por sus venas.

-"¿Qué pasa princesa?"- preguntó y noto en las pupilas de ella el desagrado, y él no supo por qué no encontró en sus palabras algo que pudiera molestarla.

Serena le regalo una sonrisa, una de esas sonrisas divinas que tanto le gustaban, pero salpicada de melancolía y a él ese gesto le estrujo el corazón.

-"¿Me amas?"- le preguntó ella, pero el no pudo percibir en su voz el tono juguetón que ella utilizaba en el pasado, ni tampoco el anhelo de una respuesta afirmativa.

Buscó las manos de ella para entrelazarlas con las suyas y la miró fijamente.

-"Más que a mi vida"- contestó él sinceramente.

Porque esa rubia frente a él era su todo, porque no había conocido la verdadera felicidad antes de ella, antes de observar aquellas pupilas que en el pasado ante sus simples palabras brillaban con la emoción contenida, ahora simplemente lo observaba como preguntándose que hacia el ahí.

Se atrevió a inclinarse sobre ella, a sentir aquellos suaves labios contra los cuyos, a pedir permiso con su lengua para entrar en aquella boca ajena, volcando en aquel gesto todo lo que sentía por ella, pero ella contesto de una manera muy diferente, con desesperación, con furia, y él se sintió aturdido y sobrepasado cuando la chica se pego a él e intensifico aún más el beso.

No había querido que pasara, no de nuevo ni de aquella manera, pero era un hombre, un hombre enamorado y ella, ella no sólo era la mujer que amaba, si no una mujer hermosa y entregada, no había querido realmente hacerla suya en aquel sillón, ni de aquella manera, no era la primera vez que sucedía, pero cada vez que pasaba sentía que se alejaban un poco más, porque cuando se desplomaba completamente exhausto encima de ella, ella desviaba la vista hacia el ventanal y se sumía en un extraño silencio.

Porque cuando el le preguntaba con la voz afectada y la respiración entrecortada si estaba bien, ella le regalaba una media sonrisa sin mirarlo, y se quedaban ahí en silencio un rato más, con la ropa tirada por la sala, y lo que tendría que ser un íntimo momento, lo que tenía que ser un silencio de complicidad, se volvía el silencio de un cuerpo que no estaba realmente ahí.

El se mordía los labios para no preguntar, porque sabía que ella no le contestaría, y cuando ella volvía a enfocar su vista en él, cuando lo atraía hacia sí y volvía a besarlo de aquella manera, todo volvía a empezar, el fingía que el nombre que la oiga gemir era el suyo y que aquel TE AMO que ella gritaba en medio del éxtasis era para él, que cuando se derramaba en su interior ella sabía que era él el que la acababa de hacer suya y no alguien más...

-"Te amo, lo sabes verdad?"- le preguntaba entonces con la frente pegada a la de ella, con las narices rozándose, con la piel sudorosa y el aún en medio de sus piernas, ella lo veía, pero no parecía reconocerlo.

-"Lo sé, yo también te amo"- contestaba ella entonces para luego fijar su vista nuevamente en la ventana como si lo que había pasado en aquella habitación no hubiera tenido importancia, como si estar ahí bajo él completamente desnuda fuera una actividad normal para ellos.

-"Debo irme"- decía ella de pronto, él la miraba con miedo, porque temía que ella no regresara, entonces volvía a besarla y ella no hacia nada por detenerlo y se dejaba vestir, como una muñeca, mientras el colocaba cada pieza de su indumentaria en su lugar con adoración, y después besaba sus parpados y le decía al oído.

-"Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado"- y se retiraba un poco para verla a los ojos -"No tienes idea de cuanto te amo"-

Ella volvía a sonreír antes de levantarse del sofá, regalándole uno de esos fríos besos que de pronto le regalaba y luego caminaba hacia la puerta.

-"¿No quieres que te lleve?"- preguntaba entonces.

-"No, gracias, quiero caminar"- le decía ella desapareciendo tras la puerta, mientras el volvía a sentarse en su sofá completamente desnudo para hundir la cabeza entre sus manos, ahora era el silencio quien le hacia compañía, y afuera comenzaba a oscurecer...

Y como cada día se volvía a prometer que mañana le preguntaría que le pasaba...

**Notas de la autora**

Pues que puedo decir, este es mi nuevo proyecto no será muy largo antes de fin de año estará concluido, aviso de una vez que esta historia es un Serena/Darien, así que espero sus comentarios como habrán visto esto es solo el prologo... espero que les haya gustado.


	2. Quedate conmigo

**Olvido **

**Capitulo 1**

**"Quédate a mi lado"**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica. Yo no. Esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de retos a la carta

**personaje**: Darien Chiba

**tema :** Temor

**tema #**: 12

**beta: **Orkidea

**Para: **Marin Silivant, por enseñarme que cuando deseas algo no te quedas a verlo a través de una ventana, si no que sales y luchas por lo que quieres.

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Había tenido un día duro, con los problemas que todo hospital tenia, había reñido con uno de sus compañeros residentes y sentía el dolor en el puente de la nariz que presagiaba una migraña, pero no tenía tiempo de refunfuñar, debía a recoger a Serena, porque ese día era su aniversario.

Llegó a su departamento en tiempo record, casi había sido un milagro que ningún agente lo hubiera detenido por violar el limite permitido.

No había tiempo para entretenerse, sin embargo tenía que tomar una ducha caliente, y lo hizo, se duchó y vistió apresurado antes de salir nuevamente al aire frío de la cuidad y entrar de nuevo a su automóvil; dejó que este devorara las calles de la cuidad a una velocidad de vértigo, y entonces la vió, estaba de pie en la puerta de su casa, con el cabello rubio bailando con el viento, con ese vestido negro enfundando su cuerpo, con la mirada perdida de los últimos días.

No supo porque el hecho de que ella estuviera ahí, en el portal de su casa no lo tranquilizó, al contrario lo lleno de aquel extraño temor que últimamente se apoderaba de él, detuvo el automóvil, bajó para abrirle la puerta, impasible ella sólo le dedicó una sonrisa serena y cuando el se inclino a besarla ella giro su rostro levemente, para que sus labios cayeran en su mejilla.

-"Lamento llegar tarde"- susurró él mientras ella entraba al automóvil.

-"No te preocupes habrás tenido mucho trabajo"- respondió ella.

Pero en su voz no había señales de reproche, ella simplemente se limitaba a señalar el hecho, como algo que no le molestara o importara, y Darien se encontró extrañando, recordando en ese momento los reproches de la chica con esos ojos hermosos inundados de lágrimas y las largas discusiones que tenían, parecía ser que ella al fin había entendido como era su trabajo, pero ahora era el quien no la entendía a ella.

-"Cómo te fue hoy?"- preguntó él mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad y encendía la marcha del automóvil.

Serena hizo un gesto, pero él solo pudo verlo de reojo y no estaba seguro de que realmente el gesto hubiera existido, había sido una mueca de fastidio, como si la pregunta a la rubia se le antojara molesta.

-"Muy bien"- contestó ella simplemente no había en su voz alegría contenida, ni comenzó un relato sin fin de esos que tanto lo habían molestado en el pasado, solo que ahora realmente prefería aquella platica que ella solía hacerle en comparación al extraño mutismo en el que se encontraban.

Él hizo preguntas, porque el sonido del silencio ya se le antojaba inaguantable, porque deseaba que regresaran a ser lo que eran antes, ella respondió con medias palabras y monosílabos sin mirarlo, observando simplemente por la ventana, como si deseara estar en otro lugar menos ahí, y menos con él.

-"¿Serena, pasa algo?"- preguntó porque ya no podía seguir postergando aquella pregunta.

La rubia lo miró sorprendida, como si jamás se hubiera imaginado escuchar esa pregunta de sus labios, el no pudo observarla mucho tiempo, porque el camino le reclamaba su atención.

-"Setsuna..."- dijo ella simplemente, en voz baja, él la miró nuevamente pero Serena ya había retornado su vista hacia la ventana.

Darien sabía que Setsuna no había aprobado su decisión de no casarse en cuento la rubia cumplió 17 años, y desde entonces la guardiana del tiempo se la pasaba asediándolos, recordándoles Tokio de Cristal y la pequeña dama.

Por supuesto que querían fundar Tokio de Cristal y sobre todo poder ver de nuevo a su hija, pero aun había cosas que se debían terminar, Serena le había externado su deseo de terminar la preparatoria y de ser posible entrar a la universidad, el quería ejercer aquella profesión que tanto le había costado.

Por eso habían llegado a la conclusión de no casarse inmediatamente, de esperar un tiempo, de ser un poco más ellos antes de convertirse nuevamente en Endymion y Serenity, apretó el volante con fuerza. Por qué de pronto sentía que aquella había sido una decisión errada?

-"Peleaste con ella?"- le preguntó, porque deseaba desesperadamente saber que era lo que la sailor le había dicho.

Serena lanzó un suspiro. -"Ella cree que... es momento de... que a llegado la hora de..."-

No había dudas, Serena ya no era capaz de decir lo que antes tanta ilusión le hacia, ya no era capaz de decir, lo que él deseaba tanto.

-"Casarnos?"- preguntó entonces él mirándola fijamente, pero Serena no lo miro, si no que dejó la vista fija en sus manos como si estas fueran mucho más interesantes

Finalmente asintió, y ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio, el demasiado temeroso de preguntar la razón de su comportamiento y ella simplemente parecía no estar más ahí.

Entonces llegaron a su destino, el elegante y magnifico restaurante, él había hecho la reservación meses atrás, ya que dicho local tendía a estar lleno todo el año, salió del vehículo pero no tuvo que abrir la puerta de Serena, porque aquel chico de uniforme rojo se había adelantado, Darien dejó la llave de su automóvil en manos de aquel joven, y ofreció el brazo a la rubia, ella sin decir nada lo tomó y juntos caminaron hacia el lujoso interior.

La mesa estaba cerca del piano, de donde llegaba una música lenta y suave, una melodía encantadora, Serena miraba todo entre sorprendida e intrigada, él sabia que seguramente se preguntaba que hacían en aquel lugar si no festejaban nada, pensó que tal vez era por eso, porque su relación era tan predecible que las cosas entre ellos estaban de aquella manera, motivo por el cual, él se prometió en ese momento que las cosas no tenían que ser así, que la sorprendería, que haría de su relación una aventura como había sido antes.

La cena fue exquisita, realmente el lugar valía cada yen que el gastaría, le encantaba el ambiente, la música, la comida y todo el ambiente que los rodeaba, y Serena se veía tan feliz, con las pupilas brillantes a causa del vino y del ambiente, sonriendo relajada y riendo con su plática, siendo la pareja que no había tenido tiempo de ser, él no era de ese estilo, le estaba un tanto difícil hacerlo de esa manera, pero lo intentaría, intentaría dejar de ser tan frío, todo para que ella volviera a ser tan cálida como siempre.

Lo haría todo por ella.

-"Serena"- le dijo y ella le sonrió de manera encantadora, el sintió los nervios apoderándose de su ser, las mariposas en su estómago, las palabras agolpadas en su mente, sintió todo eso y más.

-"Si"- dijo ella sin perder la sonrisa.

Él tomó su mano, y la miro a los ojos, con todo el amor que ella despertaba en él.

-"Cásate conmigo"- le dijo depositando en su palma el anillo.

La esperanza se convirtió en temor cuando notó los ojos de ella abrirse con algo muy diferente a la sorpresa, y notar como estos se humedecían por las lagrimas, las pequeñas gotas escurrieron hasta su barbilla y supo con seguridad que aquellas lagrimas no tenían nada que ver con la alegría, pero sobre todo se sintió morir escucharla decir con aquella voz carente de calidez, de esperanza, ahogada y ronca.

-"Si"-

**Notas de la autora**

Hola, muchas gracias por sus comentarios de verdad, espero que les guste este segundo capitulo, espero ser capaz de transmitir lo que quiero transmitir, por que elegi a Darien para esta historia, por que creo que hay mucho que decir del personaje, haber no me mal interpreten, a mi me sigue gustando el Seiya/Serena, pero toda historia debe tener sus dos lados no? y si ya he expuesto por que creo que Serena y Seiya encajan, por que no poner el por que Darien es el príncipe que nos robo el corazón.

Los comentarios del capitulo anterior están contestados en mi blog, si se dan una vuelta por ahí.


	3. No quiero perderte

**Olvido **

**Capitulo 2**

**"No quiero perderte"**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica. Yo no. Esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de retos a la carta

**personaje**: Darien Chiba

**tema :** Inseguridad

**tema #**: 8

**Para: **Marin Silivant, por enseñarme que cuando deseas algo no te quedas a verlo a través de una ventana, si no que sales y luchas por lo que quieres.

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Ella le había dicho que si, pero él no sentía el placer que había creído que sentiría, no era capaz de sentir felicidad, no mientras ella le miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la mirada que equivalía a la de un condenado a la pena de muerte, y entonces ella cerró los ojos como si quisiera huir de lo que estaba pasando y el sintió un dolor sordo en su interior.

No quería perderle, no quería perderla.

Desde niño había aprendido que la gente al final de todo termina abandonándote, lo aprendió cuando despertó en aquella cama de hospital con apenas 6 años, para descubrir que sus padres habían muerto, supo en ese momento que las cosas eran así, que no importaba cuanto quisieras, al final la gente te iba a abandonar, por eso había creado aquel escudo que lo protegía de todos.

Aquel escudo que lo hacía no encariñarse con nadie y mantenerse alejado de la gente, por que había tenido que hacerse cargo de si mismo, cuando aun era demasiado joven como para saber lo que era eso, y aun cuando había existido alguien que lo había cuidado, jamás había dejado de sentirse abandonado, había aprendido a ser correcto, a ser responsable a ser dedicado.

Y entonces había aparecido ella, la rubia que lo hacía rabiar a cada momento, a la que le gustaba molestar por el simple placer de verse reflejado en aquellas pupilas, la chica de la que se había enamorado como un adolescente, pero en ese momento había sido consciente de otra parte en su interior, de aquel otro ser que utilizaba máscara y corría a salvar a Sailor Moon, y entonces la recolección de los cristales arcoiris había comenzado y en su interior se debatían los sentimientos recién encontrados.

Por una parte estaba el Darien Chiba, enamorado de aquella chiquilla que lo odiaba y por otro lado Tuxedo Mask, el hombre que empezaba a sentir algo por Sailor Moon, para él, lo mejor fue enterarse que Serena Tsukino y Sailor Moon eran la misma persona, porque así ambas partes en su interior habían encontrado lo que mas anhelaban en la vida.

Para estar juntos Serena y el habían tenido que pasar muchas pruebas, superar obstáculos y él había bajado su barrera lentamente y poco a poco, ella se había ido colando con lentitud, porque contrario a lo que todos pensaban, a él no le importaba el futuro, no le importaba tampoco si era ó no el príncipe de la tierra, lo único que tenia sentido para él, era el estar ahí con ella, el que Serena lo amara y no había nada más que importara.

Pero ahora, viéndose reflejado en las pupilas que amaba se daba cuenta del miedo que se apoderaba de su interior, se daba cuenta de su propia inseguridad, con la certeza de que no era nadie sin ella, porque todos sus actos y todos sus motivos tenían que ver con la mujer de ojos celeste que lo miraba sin dejar de llorar, era indudable el acto en el que la rubia se había colocado el anillo como lo habría hecho un esclavo con un grillete.

Lo único real que tenia, lo único suyo era ella, había veces en que había sido rudo con la chica en que no había encontrado como demostrar lo que sentía, era simplemente el temor de llegar a necesitarla para sobrevivir, irónicamente ahora estaba en aquella situación, en que era ella su sol, su oxígeno su mundo, sentía que la perdía, sin tener la menor idea de cómo lograría retenerla, como conseguiría sentirse amado nuevamente por ella?

-"Serena"- la llamó y se sorprendió de que su voz sonara tan afectada, tan desesperada.

Serena entonces pareció salir de aquel estado, se apresuró a limpiarse las lágrimas del rostro y rodeó el cuello de él con sus brazos

-"Cuándo iras a pedir mi mano?"- preguntó ella, de igual forma con la voz cortada por las lagrimas y más apagada de lo que correspondía a una ilusionada novia.

-"Cuando tu quieras"- contestó él sin emoción alguna en la voz, aferrándose a ella, haciendo perdurar la ilusión el mayor tiempo posible.

-"Setsuna dice... Setsuna me informó que nuestra boda debe de ser dentro de un mes"- de nuevo aquella voz desesperada, llena de miedo.

-"Entonces mañana mismo iré a pedir tu mano"- susurró el sintiendo la inseguridad recorriéndolo.

Ella lo miro fijamente, abriendo la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero inmediatamente cerro los labios y lo miró, él no logró descifrar aquella expresión.

-"Te amo"- fue lo único que atinó a decir él antes de besarla con desesperación.

**Notas de la autora**

Se que parece que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza pero si lo tiene, ahora intentare plasmar aquí los sentimientos de Darien y de hecho los de otros personajes que interactúan con él, excepto Serena, así que no esperen saber que piensa la rubia, muchas gracias por sus comentarios GAbYxA, mi niña hermosa, es bueno verte de nuevo por aquí, se te ha extrañado un buen, gracias por tu comentarios preciosa.

La contestación de los reviews este fin en mi blog.


	4. Contigo

**Olvido **

**Capitulo 3**

**"Contigo"**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica. Yo no. Esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de retos a la carta

**personaje**: Darien Chiba

**tema :** Desconocido

**tema #**: 11

**Para: **Marin Silivant, por enseñarme que cuando deseas algo no te quedas a verlo a través de una ventana, si no que sales y luchas por lo que quieres.

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Estaba acostado pero no podía dormir, y no tenia nada que ver con el hecho de que al día siguiente tendría que enfrentarse al señor Tsukino al pedir la mano de su hija, ni al nerviosismo que ese suceso le generaba, era algo que no podía identificar con claridad, algo que jamás le había pasado, algo desconocido. Daba vueltas por la cama intentando dejar aquella sensación atrás, pero le era imposible, porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos, volvía a ver los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Serena.

Estaba cansado de pensar, de preguntarse, de no ser capaz de preguntarle a ella, de igual manera le preocupaban las respuestas, estaba cansado de sus propios miedos e inseguridades, comenzaba a detestar las noches, empezaba a detestar el tiempo que tenía para pensar, intentó hacer memoria, recordar con exactitud cuando había comenzado a estar de aquella manera.

No lo recordó, no con la exactitud con la que le hubiera gustado, sabia que tenia que ver con su entrada al hospital como residente, sabia que tenia que ver con los turnos de 48 horas que había llegado a cubrir en el hospital, del mes en que apenas y había tenido tiempo de comer, de aquel mes en que sólo llegaba a casa y se quedaba dormido a veces en el sofá al no ser capaz de llegar a la habitación.

Ese mes no había visto a Serena, y habían tenido solo efímeras conversaciones telefónicas, minutos robados a su hora del almuerzo, pero ahora las cosas habían mejorado, su tiempo de residente estaba a punto de terminar, ya no tenia aquellos turnos de 48 horas que lo dejaban exhausto, sin embargo tenía la certeza, sabía que había sido en aquel tiempo cuando se había encontrado siendo él quien hablaba y ella la que callaba, que era ella la que decía que tenía cosas que hacer.

Serena cancelaba citas, y el no se lo reprochaba, jamás lo haría porque sabia por experiencia que la universidad era demandante, estaba orgulloso de ver a la rubia tan dedicada, sabia que ella estaba dando lo mejor de si en aquella carrera, quería que Serena se sintiera realizada, porque la felicidad de la rubia era tan importante para él, como su propia felicidad.

Era tan difícil seguir con aquella sensación que se apoderaba de él, y en noches como esa mientras daba vueltas en su cama, se preguntaba, como miraban los otros su relación con la rubia, sabía muchos de sus colegas habían mostrado genuina perplejidad ante su relación con la rubia.

_Es muy diferente a ti_

Esa era la frase que escuchaba con mas frecuencia, se preguntaba que le dirían a Serena sus compañeros de universidad, que pensarían los chicos que estaba seguro estaban tras la rubia, era algo natural, de hecho él había conocido a dos o tres chicas que habían intentado algo con él.

_Necesitas a una mujer no a una niña_

Sonrió ante aquel pensamiento, aquella niña como la llamaban aquellas que se creían mujeres, le había dado la estabilidad que siempre le había faltado a su vida, le había dado los momentos de felicidad que nadie le había dado, le había regalado citas en lugares impensados, saliendo de su rutina, hizo que buscara por toda la cuidad un regalo para ella, que temblara como un adolescente por un simple beso, y le permitió llegar al éxtasis en medio de un grito de alivio.

Sacudió la cabeza ante los recuerdos, ella le había hecho hacer tantas locuras, todas las compartieron, le dio la oportunidad de ser feliz como nunca antes, porque justamente era verdad que eran infinitamente diferentes, que él era serio y Serena no podía estar sin reír, era cierto que a él le gustaban las cosas de manera metódica quizás escrupulosa, y Serena a contraposición le gustaba la espontaneidad, lo más increíble que barría sus diferencias era que nadie lograba comprenderlo como ella, que nadie había llegado a entender sus silencios como lo hacia ella, mientras ambos se sentaban en el sofá, mientras él leía para algún examen y ella recargaba su cabeza en su hombro, regalándole maravillosos minutos de paz.

Serena era todo lo que siempre le había faltado a su vida, no se trataba de su alma gemela, no era eso, era su complemento perfecto, por que estando con ella el al fin estaba completo, y esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que Serena sintiera exactamente lo mismo que él, o eso deseaba creer por el momento.

**X - X - X**

Rei Hino acababa de colgar, Serena le acababa de informar de su compromiso con Darien, y Rei estaba feliz por ella, realmente estaba feliz, pero no podía quitarse de la mente las probabilidades del "hubiese sido" que la dominaban, ciertos pensamientos de: Si Serena no hubiese sido Sailor Moon, si Sailor Moon hubiese sido ella, la que estaría apunto de unir su vida a Darien hubiese sido ella, la que simplemente "ahora era" la sailor del fuego.

Sabía que Darien y ella eran como almas gemelas, pero había sido ella y no Serena la que había fantaseado con Darien en primer lugar, porque al igual que Serena se había enamorado de Tuxedo Mask, había sido ella la que se había sentido atraída por aquella personalidad misteriosa del pelinegro, porque a pesar de todo, lo quería, pero lamentablemente no tenía ninguna opción.

Lo quería y no sólo como el novio de su mejor amiga, lo quería por el hombre que era, el hombre que había luchado con ellas, el hombre que llevaba de la mano a su amiga a todos esos eventos que a la rubia no parecían entusiasmarla, en cambio a ella le fascinaban, por que Darien y ella tenían muchas más cosas en común de las que tenían Serena y Darien.

Intentando aclararse tomó aire varias veces, Rei sabía que esa unión era inevitable, lo sabía como sabía que el sol saldría de nuevo, pero... eso no hacia que no doliera.

No era que no quisiera a Nicholas, si lo quería, pero Darien, siempre seria su primer amor, el primer hombre que había captado realmente su atención, con el que había fantaseado por primera vez y dolía, dolía saber que todas esas fantasías que se había imaginado serian realidades, claro para Serena, porque Darien era por mucho, el hombre que ella había imaginado para si, serio, responsable, amable, trabajador, con clase, educado y muchas cosas más que Darien tenía y que ella no había sido capaz de encontrar en ningún hombre de nuevo.

Quería a Nicholas, lo quería y mucho, pero ese "hubiese sido" se había instalado en su corazón y no parecía capaz de abandonarla, porque a pesar de saber que Darien amaba a su amiga, no podía evitar preguntarse, si Beryl no hubiera aparecido, ¿Realmente Serena habría terminado con Darien?, estaba cansada de esas preguntas sin respuesta, de esas posibilidades que nunca llegarían a ser, ya le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar en lo mismo.

Pero... NO PODÍA EVITARLO, sintiéndose tan culpable como se sentía, aún así no podía evitarlo.

-"Llegamos tan rápido como nos fue posible"- esa era la voz jovial de Mina, Rei la observó fijamente preguntándose en silencio como lograba aquella rubia parecer siempre tan feliz, jamás perdía la sonrisa, agregando comentarios divertidos en las situaciones.

-"Si, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué la urgencia?"- esa era Lita alarmada.

Rei sonrió para tranquilizarlas. -"Tranquilas, es una buena noticia"- dijo sorprendiéndose de que su voz no demostrara lo que sentía.

-"¿De qué se trata?"- pregunto Amy suspirando aliviada -"¿Por qué Serena no esta aquí?"-

-"De ella es justamente la noticia"- era increíble como sus palabras parecían contener emoción, cuando por dentro se sentía tan extraña y vacía.

-"¿De qué se trata?"- repitieron la pregunta de Lita pero esta vez fue Mina.

-"Aun faltan Haruka y las demás"- prefería esperar, no quería decir en voz alta aquel suceso, no quería hacerlo una vez, mucho menos repetirlo mientras fueran apareciendo las sailors.

-"Ya estamos aquí"- esa era la voz de Haruka acompañada como no, por Michiru y Hotaru.

Rei cerró los ojos al darse cuenta de que ya no había más que esperar, de que tenía que decirlo, por mucho que doliera aquel sentimiento desconocido hasta ese momento por ella.

-"Serena y Darien... va a comprometerse mañana"- dijo y las palabras le dolieron al pronunciarlas, porque una cosa era saber que tenia que suceder y otra era que sucediera, no había sido conciente realmente de lo que sentía por el hombre hasta ese momento, dicen que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, ella nunca lo tuvo, pero sentía como lo perdía.

-"Se me ocurrió que podíamos organizar una fiesta de compromiso"- innegablemente y a pesar de lo que sintiera, Serena era su mejor amiga.

Todas las otras sonrieron, por que aquellas palabras eran la que habían deseado desde hacia tiempo atrás, eso significaba que todo por lo que habían luchado en el pasado al fin se vería recompensado, todas las peleas al fin terminarían, y todo estaría bien.

-"Yo prepararé el pastel favorito de Serena"- indudablemente Lita y su amor por la cocina.

-"Yo llamare a la mamá de Serena"- dijo Mina emocionada -"Para ayudarla con todo, tiene que ser una sorpresa hasta para Serena"-

-"Entonces yo me encargare de mantenerla ocupada"- Esa voz venia de mas allá, de las sombras, todas se giraron sorprendidas, reconocían aquella voz, pero no esperaban volverlo a ver, y ahí entre las sombras con aquel aire de autosuficiencia se encontraba Seiya Kou.

**Notas de la autora**

y esto se pone bueno, espero que les este gustado la historia ya estamos llegando a la parte llena de Drama, hay unos premios a los mejores fanfictions del 2007 en el foro del destino de una estrella para llegar ahì solo tiene que hacer lo siguiente. Forums -- Anime/Manga -- Sailor Moon -- Destino de una estrella -- premios fanfictions 2007. Aun hay tiempo para que nominen a sus favoritos.

Las respuestas a sus reviews en mi Blog, Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.


	5. Por ti

**Olvido **

**Capitulo 4**

**"Por ti"**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica. Yo no. Esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de retos a la carta

**personaje**: Darien Chiba

**tema :** Angustia

**tema #**: 1

**Para: **Marin Silivant, por enseñarme que cuando deseas algo no te quedas a verlo a través de una ventana, si no que sales y luchas por lo que quieres.

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Seiya Kou era en muchos sentidos un hombre _especial_, y había pasado por muchas cosas para estar de nuevo en aquel planeta, sus facciones ya no eran la de un chico despreocupado y jovial, sus facciones eran la de una persona que había sufrido más de lo que se podía transmitir con palabras, su mirada era un tanto más dura y un poco más fría, y su porte era ahora mucho más rígido, y su voz estaba cargada de alguna especie de amargura.

Claro que todo eso habría pasado desapercibido para cualquiera, menos para Mina, que miraba al chico entre preocupada y curiosa, ninguna de las mujeres que se habían reunido ahí esa noche había logrado salir de su estupor, podía ser por que realmente jamás habrían pensado volver a ver a aquel chico que ahora las observaba con aquella expresión que era extraña para ellas, sin embargo Mina conocía perfectamente bien aquella expresión, la conocía por que era la misma expresión que a veces ella observaba en sus propios ojos, sin embrago los ojos de Seiya eran mucho más profundos, más llenos de sentimientos de lo que siempre habían sido.

Seiya estaba ahí, completamente quieto luego de aquellas palabras, aun podía sentir su voz atravesando el aire, y hacer eco en sus propios oídos, no podía evitar mostrar su malestar ante las palabras que había escuchado, esas palabras que lo habían golpeado de tal manera que se había vuelto un dolor físico, como si le hubieran dado un golpe certero en el estomago y el aire hubiera salido huyendo de su cuerpo, sin embargo era conciente de que podía seguir de pie, observando a aquellas mujeres que no eran la que él quería ver.

Había pasado por muchas cosas para volver a ver el planeta tierra, había pasado por duras pruebas para poder correr junto a su bombón, claro que sabia que ella podría estar casada o a punto de hacerlo, después de todo había visto el anillo en el dedo de la rubia, pero tener la incertidumbre jamás seria nada comparado con la verdad, por que la verdad era mucho más dolorosa, por que la realidad le recordaba cual era su lugar y le cortaba las alas para seguir soñando.

Había peleado con todas sus fuerzas contra las que siempre habían sido sus amigas, sus aliadas, su familia, había tenido que luchar contra Maker y Healer, y apretó los puños a sus costados al recordar el terrible desenlace, había sido por amor, pero ¿podría el amor justificar realmente sus actos?, cerro los ojos por que quería borrar de su mente aquellas horas eternas en que aquella pelea se había llevado a cabo, por que había sido exiliado de su planeta, por que le había dado la espalda a su gente, a la gente que había creído en Fighter, le había dado la espalda a su destino y no quería que el arrepentimiento lo llenara de angustia.

Pero ahora estando ahí, sintiendo el frió viento golpear su piel se preguntaba no por primera vez pero si de manera más angustiosa, si no se había equivocado al ir ahí, a buscar a una mujer que jamás había dado muestras de quererlo.

-"Que haces aquí"-

Haruka había salido primero del estupor, tenia que hacerlo por que era su papel dentro de aquel lugar, pero realmente le había sorprendido aquel tono de su voz, por que también podía ver en los ojos del chico que algo había cambiado en el joven, que había una especie de sufrimiento dentro de aquellas pupilas, algo que no había visto antes en ellos, pero que si había visto en otros ojos, era la misma mirada que tenia Neherenia y por eso eso era que no quería cerca de ninguna de aquellas chicas ni mucho menos cerca de Serena.

-"Visita"- dijo el simplemente encogiéndose de hombros sin darle importancia a su presencia, como si simplemente hubiera tomado un autobús para estar frente a ellas, como si no hubiera que tenido que librar una batalla, como si no fuera un traidor por estar ahí.

-"Seiya"- fue Mina quien corrió hacia él sin importarle la presencia de las otras, fue Mina quien lo abrazo con fuerza contenta de verlo, a pesar de los problemas que seguramente traería su presencia

Seiya cerro los ojos al sentir el tacto de Mina, su cuerpo contra el suyo, por que la rubia le estaba abrazando de manera casi asfixiante y el sintió la culpa más que nunca clavándose en su interior, por que el simple tacto de Mina le dolía.

-"Mina"- susurro el rompiendo el contacto poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la rubia y empujándola levemente para separarla de su cuerpo y entonces supo lo que ella iba a preguntar, lo vio en sus ojos y quiso evitar que lo hiciera, pero supo que ya no podría evitarlo.

Mina se alejo de él un paso, solo un paso y busco tras el como esperando que hubiera más gente ahí, y Seiya observo la alegría en las pupilas y luego la decepción al notar que no había nadie tras Seiya solo las sombras

-"¿Y Taiki y Yaten?"- pregunto la chica

Y el sintió aquellos nombres como un dolor físico, sintió que el arrepentimiento y la vergüenza en partes iguales en su interior

Abrió la boca pero no pudo contestar aquella pregunta, por que las palabras simplemente se le atoraban en la garganta

-"Seiya"- y Seiya agradeció internamente a Lita y Amy que se acercaron a el interrumpiendo momentáneamente el interrogatorio de Mina

-"¿Por que no sentimos tu energía?"- Hotaru lo observaba desde la distancia, observándolo fijamente sin mostrar ningún signo de emoción o enojo por su presencia, lo único que había ahí era indiferencia.

Seiya tampoco quería contestar aquella pregunta, por que contestar esa haría que ellas formularan otra y otra, y el no soportaría ver la decepción, la ira y el odio en aquellas pupilas amigas.

**X - X -X**

El timbre de la puerta lo sobresalto, despertándolo del intranquilo sueño en el que estaba sumido, abrió los ojos con pereza antes de darse cuenta de que el sonido seguía escuchándose por la habitación, se levanto con pereza de la cama, no sabia quien podía buscarlo a esas horas de la madrugada, por un momento la angustia se instalo en su pecho, paralizándolo haciendo que se quedara completamente quieto, como una estatua a mitad de la sala de su departamento, con el corazón latiendo desbocado a causa del terror.

_Algo le ha pasado a Serena_

El simple pensamiento lo aterrorizo, estaba seguro de que había dejado de respirar en aquel minuto, mientras su mente se llenaba de interminables escenarios, donde la rubia siempre era la protagonista de terribles desenlaces, no lo soportaría, no lo haría, apretó los puños y se obligo a mover la cabeza con furia y con rapidez, como si de esa manera aquellas imágenes pudieran abandonarlo, lo cierto era que la angustia ya se había instalado en su corazón.

por que había recordado a sus padres, aquellos padres que tanto le habían hecho falta en su vida.

Abrió la puerta de golpe, como si temiera no hacerlo jamás, por que sabia que el miedo y la angustia no se irían hasta saber quien estaba tras la puerta.

Se quedo ahí observando al hombre frente a él, su rostro le era familiar, sabia que lo había visto antes, pero no lograba asociar aquel rostro grave y preocupado con algún nombre, no era capaz de recordad, donde había visto a aquel chico que lo miraba con aquellos ojos violetas llenos de tristeza, y la angustia volvió, con más fuerza, y supo con certeza que aquella presencia en su casa no presagiaba nada bueno.

-"Príncipe"- saludo el hombre con una leve reverencia, mirándolo gravemente, pero el pudo notar que en la gravedad de su rostro había algo más, se dio cuenta de que aquellos ojos estaban llenos de desilusión, de desdicha, de tristeza.

No supo por que pero se aparto de la puerta para que el hombre pudiera entrar, y lo observo con más detenimiento, el cabello largo sujeto con aquella cola de caballo, su porte elegante, sus pasos lentos, cerro la puerta a su espalda lo hico por que estaba seguro también de que aquel hombre no lo lastimaría, no lo haría.

-"he venido aquí a solicitar su ayuda príncipe Endymion"-

Pero la voz estaba vez era la de una mujer, Darien observo fijamente a la mujer frente a el, a la Sailor frente a él

-"Cual es tu nombre y tu solicitud"- pregunto el preguntándose internamente que tanto iba su tono de voz con su apariencia, no creía verse demasiado serio con el pantalón azul de su pijama puesto y el cabello revuelto como estaba seguro lo tenia

-"Sailor Star Maiker"- dijo la mujer volviendo a hacer una reverencia -"Y he venido buscando a Sailor Star Fighter, por el delito de traición a a la corona y asesinato"-

Darien se quedo callado, intentando pensar, intentando saber de donde se le hacia conocido el nombre de ambas guerreras, por que se le hacían familiares, demasiado y entonces lo recordó, esas mujeres ambas, la perseguida y la perseguidora, las conocía, habían sido las guerreras que habían luchado junto a Serena contra Galaxia.

-"Fighter"- repitió entonces recordando conversaciones pasadas con Serena -"¿Seiya Kou?"- pregunto, pero lo sabia desde antes que la mujer asintiera levemente, lo sabia desde antes de que aquellos ojos violetas se lo confirmaran, antes de ver el dolor aun más agudo en aquellos ojos, se trataba de Seiya... el mejo amigo de Serena.

Maker apretó los puños a su costado ante el nombre que el príncipe terrestre había pronunciado, y sintió el conocido nudo de angustia en su garganta, por eso no pudo vocalizar su respuesta, lo único que pudo fue asentir con lentitud, lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos cuando sintió que estos se le humedecían, ¿Como había llegado eso?, ¿como había sido que Fighter los traicionara de esa manera?, quería odiar a la que fuera su compañera y amiga, pero no lograba hacerlo, para ella solo existía una culpable, _Serena Tsukino_.

Serena Tsukino, la mujer a la que más había odiado en su vida, la odiaba aun más de lo que había odiado a galaxia, la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, si no fuera por... si no fuera por su reina, ella misma se encargaría de exterminar a Serena Tsukino de la vía Láctea por siempre.

Darien se tenso involuntariamente aquella situación era delicada, por un lado estaba aquel planeta, aquel planeta que poseía guerreas y que pedía su ayuda, por el otro estaba su novia, estaba seguro de que Serena no querría lastimara Seiya, tenia la certeza absoluta de ello, pero tenia que elegir, tenia que elegir entre su novia y su planeta, entre su novia y una posible guerra.

-"Cuenta con mi ayuda"- dijo, por que tenia un compromiso para con la gente de su planeta, por que era un príncipe, por que pronto seria Rey.

**X - X -X**

Lo observaban seguramente esperando la respuesta a la pregunta que le habían hecho, pero el no podía contestarla, no deseaba contestarla, aun no.

Sin embrago no fue su renuencia a no contestar esa pregunta lo que lo salvo, fue la mirada que compartieron las mujeres entre ellas de pronto, fue la angustia que se instalo en su estomago con rapidez, fue la certeza de que algo estaba pasando, y cuando Michiru despego los labios para hablar, el ya sabia lo que iba a decir.

-"Ha llegado una presencia a la tierra"- dijo la chica cabellos aguamarina

Seiya cerro los ojos un momento, sabia que era Maker, ¿quien más podría seguirlo, si no ella?

-"Taiki"- murmuro Amy al reconocer la presencia

Y ha Seiya ya no le quedo la menor duda, venia por el... para castigarlo por su traición, abrió los ojos de golpe con la decisión pintada en las pupilas, no se iría de la tierra hasta hablar con Bombón, no se iría de la tierra sin ella, y si era necesario pelear... entonces lo haría.

**Notas de la autora:**

Pues espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, a mi me gusto y a partir de aquí las cosas se comienzan a complicar, muchas ya saben como tiendo a escribir y les tengo preparadas unas cuantas sorpresas en esa historia, espero sus criticas y sus comentarios, los reviews los he contestado en mi blog, muchas gracias por su apoyo.


	6. Lo hice por amor

**Olvido **

**Capitulo 5 **

**"Lo hice por amor"**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica. Yo no. Esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de retos a la carta

**personaje**: Darien Chiba

**tema :** muerte

**tema #**: 14

**Para: **Marin Silivant, por enseñarme que cuando deseas algo no te quedas a verlo a través de una ventana, si no que sales y luchas por lo que quieres.

Este Capitulo en especial para Erol Haruka por no olvidarse de mi y regalarme un poquito de su tiempo, mi niña hermosa esto es para Ti.

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

No había tiempo que perder, no podía demorarse más en aquel lugar, porque de hacerlo podía ponerse en la mira de Maker mucho mas rápido de lo que lo había hecho antes, cerró los ojos para esclarecer las ideas, pero no logró hacerlo, lo único que logró fue que las dudas lo asaltaran, y que el plan que había trazado palideciera enormemente en comparación con todas las dificultades que había comenzado a tener.

Ni siquiera sabía como irse de ahí, como perderse de la mirada de aquellas mujeres, sin levantar sospechas, tenía que moverse rápido, antes de que Maker las contactara, antes de que todo lo que había hecho saliera a la luz, cerró los ojos nuevamente para no dejar que el miedo ofuscara su pensamiento debía retomar el hilo de su plan, no podía permitir que todo lo que había pasado lo detuviera, ya había hecho mucho, no podía quedarse a la mitad de todo eso, no podía hacerlo, ahora más que nunca evitaría los pasos en falso, de qué serviría todo su esfuerzo si no lograba al menos verla?.

-"Debo ir a reunirme con Taiki"- dijo con naturalidad, aplacando cualquier sentimiento sombrío en su ser.

-"Te acompañamos"- esa había sido la voz divertida de Mina, quien le sonreía. el negó con lentitud, intentando pensar rápido, ganar tiempo, no quería levantar sospechas, no de ellas a quien consideraba amigas, no soportaría otra batalla como la que había pasado, no soportaría volver a a herir a quien quería, pero si lo obligaban, no dudaría.

-"Vendremos a verlas, ahora debo reunirme con él"-

Haruka supo que mentía, pudo verlo en los ojos azules, no supo si era la única en notarlo ó no, pero estaba segura que quería al chico lejos y mientras más lejos mejor.

-"Pues adelante Kou, nosotras tenemos una fiesta que planear"- lo dijo simplemente, mirando a las chicas para no dejar lugar a dudas de la decisión que había tomado, que no permitiría que ninguna de las chicas lo siguiera.

Rei asintió simplemente, por una parte deseando que Seiya desapareciera de sus vidas, que fuera de nuevo solo un recuerdo, pero otra parte de ella, esa parte egoísta que todos tenemos dentro deseaba con ganas que Seiya hubiera llegado para llevarse a Serena, para que así ella tuviera una oportunidad de estar con Darien, de poder por fin resolver aquella duda que la lastimaba.

Mina miró una vez más a Seiya, dando un paso atrás por que había reconocido la orden en las palabras de Haruka, y le sonrió una vez más, una sonrisa amplia y amigable, que lo hizo a él sentirse aun más miserable que nunca.

Entonces se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr, porque el tiempo se le agotaba, porque no tenía más tiempo que el que le diera Maker, y sabía que solo tenia unas cuantas horas, solo unas horas para poder hacer aquella petición, por la que había hecho tanto.

x-x-x

Darien se miraba al espejo, pensando en las posibilidades, en todas las cosas que tenía que hacer para llevar acabo aquella misión, sabía que a Serena no le gustaría su decisión, sabía que la chica no entendería en primera instancia su posición, se pasó una mano por el cabello, realmente le fastidiaba aquella posición, primero que nada tenia que encontrar a Seiya Kou, y garantizar que tendría un juicio justo, garantizar que no estaba tomando una decisión errada.

Observó el buró donde estaba su teléfono móvil, no lo pensó, simplemente lo tomó antes de marcar el número, aquel número estaba guardado en la memoria del móvil, que casi nunca utilizaba, en otra ocasión no lo hubiese hecho pero era seguro que necesitaría ayuda en aquella misión, y sabía que esta persona entendería su proceder.

-"Haruka?"- dijo en cuanto escuchó la voz al otro lado

x-x-x

Conocía el lugar, conocía aquella calle de memoria, en muchas ocasiones había soñado que caminaba aquella calle como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y sabia también que no había mucho tiempo para hacerlo, llegó frente a aquel balcón, en el que una vez ella le llamó Romeo, en broma claro.

Con una sonrisa recordó una fantasía, en la cual ella estaba esperándolo en aquel balcón, al verlo se arrojaba a sus brazos llorando de alegría, feliz él le declaraba su amor y ella le correspondía, en ese su mundo perfecto.

Pero la realidad lo había golpeado de nuevo, el balcón estaba cerrado y no había rastro de su Julieta, cerró los ojos un momento antes de tomar aquella determinación, en el pasado el salto habría sido mucho más fácil, había logrado más de lo que a su llegada pensó, consiguió abrir aquella ventana sin hacer ruido, lo que más deseaba era entrar en aquella habitación.

La vio de pronto, con la luz entrando a través de las cortinas, y el cabello rubio enmarcando su rostro, su respiración profunda y acompasada, no se atrevía a moverse de donde se encontraba, estaba como pegado al suelo.

Había deseado tanto verla, había pensado tanto en ella y ahora estaba ahí, al alcance de su mano y no se atrevía a tocarla, no se atrevía a hablarle, había hecho tanto por ella y temía que por eso la perdería, más culpa y arrepentimiento no cabían en él, pero solo de verla su corazón latió más y más fuerte.

-"Bombón"- susurró con el miedo de nuevo apoderándose de su ser, de la misma manera que se había apoderado de él antes de la lucha, dió un paso hacia la cama donde se hallaba la mujer que amaba más que a su propia vida, por la que era capaz de morir si ella se lo pedía.

-"Bombón"- volvió a repetir, pero su voz era simplemente un susurro, tan bajo que solamente el podía escucharlo.

Dio un nuevo pasó hacia la cama, y fue cuando ella se incorporó, se quedó sentada sobre la cama mirándolo fijamente, como si no creyera que Seiya estuviera ahí, en ese momento todo se rompió dentro de él, o lo poco que ya quedaba, todo porque ella estaba ahí, y lo estaba mirando nuevamente con aquellos ojos azules llenos de calidez.

Acortó la distancia que los separaba con dos grandes zancadas, antes de abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, para poder enterrar su rostro en su cuello, respiró al fin el aroma dulce que la chica emanaba, sintiendo que todo lo que había pasado no era más que una pesadilla, que su realidad era el aquí y el ahora, esos momento donde deseas detener el tiempo, olvidando todo lo demás.

-"Seiya"- dijo ella, él no le contesto, no podía porque su garganta estaba totalmente cerrada, no podía porque el alivio lo había dejado sin fuerzas.

El pelinegro comenzó a temblar, no pudo evitarlo. En medio de aquel abrazo, sentía tanta paz, era como si estuviera hundiendo y hubiese encontrado un lugar seguro donde asirse, así lo demostró aferrándose con más fuerza a aquel cuerpo cálido, olvidando por un momento que la sombra de la muerte lo perseguía, olvidando por un momento lo que había hecho.

-"Seiya"- volvió a llamar ella y el pudo sentir la preocupación en su voz.

-"Aún no bombón"- dijo sin soltarla, sintiendo que el temblor comenzaba a menguar -"Déjame quedarme un poco más así"-

X-X-X

Mina observó la pálida figura de Haruka mientras esta cerraba su móvil y luego lo guardaba en la bolsa del pantalón. Algo en el rostro de la rubia no le gustaba, un presentimiento que se había instalado en su pecho y que no era capaz de sofocar.

Rei podía verlo, sabia que la llegada de Seiya solo implicaba problemas, que más podría esperarse de la estrellita, una parte de ella se alegra de eso, aunque la otra le gritaba que era una traidora, no quería que Serena sufriera, pero estaba agotada de sufrir ella.

Michiru tomó la mano de Haruka mirándola fijamente, interrogante, la rubia simplemente negó con la cabeza con suavidad.

-"Darien nos está esperando"- dijo simplemente caminando hacia su auto, ante lo cual las demás intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa.

Se acomodaron como mejor pudieron en el deportivo, sin hacer preguntas. Por alguna razón no pensaban que aquella reunión tuviera que ver con la boda. Tal vez fuera por la expresión de Haruka, o por la mirada de Seiya.

El viaje fue rápido, mucho más rápido de lo que recordaban, lo que quería decir que la rubia había rebasado por mucho los límites de velocidad permitidos, ninguna se quejó cuando bajaron del automóvil, a pesar de la mala postura y de la manera en que habían tenido que viajar. Observaron el edificio con aprensión. Como si dentro de sus paredes les esperara la peor noticia del mundo.

No esperaron por el ascensor, comenzaron a subir las escaleras como ya habían hecho en alguna otra ocasión, no corrían, pero tampoco iban despacio, pronto las saludó la puerta del departamento de Darien, y fue Haruka quien se adelanto para llamar.

Darien dejó de observar al ahora hombre en su salón, interrumpiendo la conversación para caminar hacia la puerta, sabía de quien se trataba, esperaba su llegada desde hacia 10 minutos, abrió la puerta intentando componer su expresión. Pero los ojos de Mina le hicieron darse cuenta de que había fallado en su intento

-"Las esperaba"- dijo con toda la tranquilidad que logró reunir.

-"Donde está?"- preguntó Haruka con rudeza.

-"Adentro"- Darien se hizo a un lado para permitir que las chicas pasaran.

Una a una entraron mirando a Darien, con grandes interrogantes en los ojos, sin saber a que se refería o quien se encontraba dentro.

La primera en notar aquella figura fue Mina, era imposible no notarlo, resaltaba en el lugar, pero no solo era por eso, si no también por la expresión de su rostro, Mina no pudo decir nada, no pudo saludarlo se quedo quieta ahí mirándolo, Amy la empujo levemente, sin notar realmente la expresión del rostro del chico, solo de su presencia, y de la alegría que había sentido al verlo, dejándose llevar por un impulso.

Taiki recibió el peso de la chica con sobresalto, pero correspondió al abrazo porque lo necesitaba, aquel toque de Amy le hacia sentir que había esperanzas, que las cosas no iban a terminar tan mal, necesitaba consuelo por Yaten, por Seiya, por lo que tenia que hacer, así que se apretó a Amy con fuerza, era justo admitir que también la había extrañado, aunque en ese momento lo que más deseaba era no volverse loco ante la situación, y solo aferrándose al cuerpo de Amy sentía que podía lograrlo.

-"Ejem"- Fue Darien quien rompió el momento, no sin lamentarlo realmente pero necesitaban hablar de aquella cuestión antes de hablarle a Serena e informarle de todo.

X-X-X

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"- preguntó Serena y Seiya sintió aquella voz como un oasis en su desierto.

-"Vine por ti bombón"- dijo él con una leve sonrisa.

-"¿De qué estas hablando?"- el rostro de Serena seguía siendo cálido pero la confusión brillaba en sus ojos.

-"Hablo de que esta vez no me iré sin luchar"- espetó Seiya separándose de ella tomándola de las manos -"hablo de que luchare por tu amor"-

**Notas de la autora**

pues aquí esta ya el capitulo nuevo, espero que les haya gustado, con esto ya inicia la parte interesante de esta historia, se que muchos ya saben por donde van las cosas, espero sus comentarios, y no olviden pasar por mi blog donde esta la respuesta de sus comentarios.


	7. No luchare

**Olvido **

**Capitulo 7 **

**"No luchare "**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica. Yo no. Esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de retos a la carta

**Personaje**: Darien Chiba

**Tema :** Lágrimas

**Tema #**: 3

**Para: **Marin Silivant, por enseñarme que cuando deseas algo no te quedas a verlo a través de una ventana, si no que sales y luchas por lo que quieres.

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Mina observo como Taiki tomaba asiento, sabía que no le gustaría lo que el castaño tendría que decir, algo en la cara de Taiki se lo decía. Tenía miedo, por que se había dado cuenta de que Yaten no estaba con él y tampoco había estado con Seiya.

-"El planeta de las flores de fuego pide nuestra colaboración"- informo Darien simplemente mirándolas a todas

Ganándole a Mina y la pregunta que había estado a punto de realizar

-"¿Nuestra colaboración en que?"- La voz le pertenecía a Hotaru quien miraba a Taiki fijamente, no hay desconfianza en las pupilas violetas, es algo más que Mina no es capaz de descifrar

-"Para realizar una búsqueda en su planeta"- contesto esté, por que por alguna razón contárselo al príncipe de la tierra había sido mas fácil que decírselo a ellas.

Por que sabia que lo mirarían con pena, por que ellas eran amigas, sus ojo se posaron en Haruka imaginando la sonrisa burlona que se dibujaría en aquel rostro, apretó los puños a sus costados ante aquella perspectiva, por que ya había tenido suficiente con la decisión de Seiya, y todas las consecuencias que esta había acarreado.

-" ¿Una búsqueda?"- Mina no había deseado que su voz sonara de la manera que lo había hecho, pero no había logrado evitarlo.

¿Que podría estar buscando Taiki?, ¿Por que Seiya entonces les había dicho que simplemente estaba de visita?. Mina intercambio mirada con Rei que parecía preguntarse lo mismo que ella, ambas sabían que todo eso no auguraba nada bueno

-"Seiya"- dijo simplemente Taiki sin desear dar más explicaciones.

Haruka miro a Darien, las chicas intercambiaron miradas entre ellas, unas entendiendo, las otras no deseando entender realmente, Mina miro confundida a Taiki, sin creer realmente que la conclusión a la que su cerebro había llegado era una tontería, queriendo creer que él no había dicho aquel nombre, intentando borrar de su mente la mirada que Seiya tenía ahora, la desesperación tras aquellas pupilas medianoche la obligaron a decir aquello que todas querían preguntar pero ninguna se atrevía.

-"Que quieres decir con eso?"-

Taiki miro a Mina, observo en los ojos de la rubia el miedo, el mismo miedo que había visto en los ojos de Seiya cuando todo había comenzado y por eso no pudo evitar endurecer la mirada y apretar la mandíbula con fuerza, por que esa mirada también le recordaba Serena. Sin embargo supo que tenia que contestar aquella pregunta. Por que todos esos ojos pedían una explicación.

Abrió la boca para hablar pero otra voz se le adelanto y el lo agradeció por que no seria capaz de contar la misma historia la misma noche.

-"Seiya Kou ha sido acusado de traición"-

Rei observo a Darien, sabía que la aparición de Seiya solo traería problemas y ahí estaba el primero de ellos, no le interesaba si el chico había sido acusado de traición, le interesaba saber la posición que tomaría la tierra con eso. La posición que la luna tomaría ante eso y las posibles consecuencias de ambas decisiones, apretó sus manos sobre su regazo mientras intentaba por todos los medios imaginar los posibles escenarios. No lo logro.

-"¿Por que?"- Mina no había meditado realmente la pregunta, lo único que sabia era que tenia que tener una respuesta a eso, que si aquel amigo se convertía en el "Enemigo", ella debía saber por que.

-"Le dio la espalda a su princesa, ustedes sabrán como Sailors que eso solo tiene un castigo"-

Amy se llevo las manos a la boca, al recordar aquel código que ella sabia de memoria, aquel código que estaba guardado en su mini computadora, aquellas reglas que Serena jamás les había obligado a cumplir pero que ellas seguían al pie de la letra.

-"No lo entiendo, Seiya siempre fue fiel a su princesa a las Star Lights"- Lita realmente no comprendía el por que.

Por que ella era una Sailor, por que ella también protegía a una princesa, a una amiga y antes de traicionar prefería la muerte

-"En nombre del amor se hacen muchas cosas estúpidas"-

Taiki había llegado a odiar realmente la palabra amor, ¿Era justificable en nombre del amor traicionar?, ¿matar?, ¿Huir?.

-"Seiya ama su planeta"- dijo Mina por que necesitaba comprender realmente todo lo que estaba pasando, aun que una parte de ella ya lo hubiera comprendido

-"No más que a la princesa de la luna"- había amargura en las palabras de Taiki

y sorpresa en el rostro de las mujeres. Todas lo habían intuido, todas lo habían sospechado, pero jamás creyeron que Seiya se pondría en contra de su planeta para buscar a Serena.

-"Imposible"- Lita externo los pensamientos de las otras

-"¿Que fue lo que hizo ese idiota?"- esa era Haruka, por que necesitaba saber que era capaz hacer aquel hombre en caso de encontrarse acorralado

-"Pidió su libertad"- dijo Darien -"Las leyes de las Sailor son claras, la única manera de obtener su libertad es..."-

-"Una pelea a muerte"- dijo Amy, y no quiso imaginarse el desenlace

Mina abrió mucho los ojos ante aquellas palabras, al mismo tiempo que sentía las lagrimas agolpándose en ellos, si Seiya había estado en un pelea a muerte y el chico estaba vivo y Taiki también... eso quería decir que...

-"¿Donde... esta... Yaten?"- dijo con la voz estrangulada por las lagrimas y la desesperación pintada en las pupilas

Taiki la miro y el corazón se le encogió ante la visión de la rubia, al final no solo el sufriría por eso.

-"Murió"-

Y Mina se derrumbo frente a ellos.

**X - X - X**

Seiya observa a la chica, esperaba que hiciera o dijera algo, pero en vez de eso solo lo miraba fijamente, como si no creyera lo que acababa de oír, y Seiya ya no aguantaba más el silencio que los rodeaba.

-"Bombón"- presiono suavemente intentando que ella dijera algo.

Serena pareció salir del trance y se levanto con lentitud alejándose de él

-"Seiya voy a casarme"- dijo ella simplemente y por primera vez el no fue capaz de leer en sus ojos como lo había hecho en el pasado.

-"Solo te pido una oportunidad Bombón"- había deseado permanecer tranquilo, pero su voz lo había delatado

-"Seiya, estos es..."-

-"Te amo bombón"- dijo el tomando las manos de la chica entre las suyas -"Y voy a luchar por ti, por que te mereces algo más que Darien"-

Serena se deshizo de las manos del chico con ternura antes de alejarse solo un paso de él, un paso que a Seiya se le antojo como un abismo

-"Tengo un deber que cumplir Seiya"- dijo ella simplemente sin emoción en la voz -"Debo gobernar un planeta"-

-"Debes ser feliz"- grito él por que no quería creer que todo lo que había hecho hubiera sido en vano, por que la imagen de la sangre en sus manos había vuelto a él con más intensidad que antes.

-"Soy feliz"- dijo ella, pero lo dijo tan desapasionadamente que el no le creyó, no quería creerle.

-"Puedes ser más feliz Serena"- dijo el acercándose a ella nuevamente -"Solo te pido una oportunidad de demostrártelo, solo te pido demostrarte que nadie te amara más que yo"-

Serena lo observo largamente y Seiya sintió la desesperanza adueñándose de él.

-"Es una locura"- dijo ella entonces -"Seiya, yo amo a Darien"-

Seiya cerro los ojos por que no necesitaba que ella lo mencionara

-"Solo dame una oportunidad de enamorarte"- y su voz jamás había sonado tan suplicante como en ese momento. -"Déjame demostrarte que nadie te amara como yo, déjame pelar por ti"-

**X - X - X**

Lloraba y no podía ser de otra forma, no sabia quien la había levantando y la había sentado en el sofá por que ella solo sabia que no era capaz de dejar de llorar, por que las palabras de Taiki la habían golpeado con tanta fuerza que el dolor se había vuelto un dolor físico. Por que no podía creer que jamás volvería a ver a Yaten.

No podía ser cierto, tenía que ser una broma macabra pero una broma al fin y al cabo, sin embrago los ojos de Taiki le habían gritado que esa era la realidad. Que por mucho que ella lo deseara jamás podría volver a ver los ojos de Yaten, que jamás escucharía aquella voz altanera y obstinada. Que jamás podría volver a verse reflejada en aquellas pupilas que solo ahora comprendía había llegado a amar.

Pero no podía creerlo, Seiya no podía ser el causante, se negaba a creerlo, por que ellos tres eran como hermanos, por que Seiya jamás haría nada que lastimara a Yaten. Por que Yaten no podía estar muerto, no podía estarlo.

-"Si el gano aquella pelea no se por que lo estas buscando"- dijo Haruka, fríamente sin hacer caso al estado de Mina

Taiki movió la cabeza lentamente, por que no era capaz aun de contarlo todo, por que los recuerdos aun estaban demasiado presentes en su mente, por que si cerraba los ojos aun podía ver el cabello de Yaten lleno de sangre, y su cuerpo inerte en medio de aquel lugar.

-"La princesa interrumpió la pelea"- dijo Darien simplemente relatando lo que ya Taiki le había dicho -"pero Seiya no se detuvo"-

Mina levanto los ojos del suelo y los fijo en Darien, sintiendo que los labios le temblaban y que las lagrimas quemaban su piel, visualizando aquella batalla, imaginando a la princesa sufriendo la pelea de sus sailors, imaginando a la mujer deteniendo aquella pelea, imaginado a Seiya donde el golpe de gracia, un golpe letal, un golpe fulminante realizado con alevosía y ventaja. Mina había creído que jamás odiara a alguien como había odiado a Beryl.

Pero en ese momento se daba cuenta de que si era capaz de sentir aun más odio, y por primera vez en su vida, sintió el veneno de la venganza recorrer su interior.

-"Así que buscamos a un asesino"-

Taiki cerro los ojos por que las palabras de Hotaru dolían

-"Como comprenderán no puedo negarme a una solicitud de ayuda"- dijo Darien por que necesitaba dejar todo claro, por que necesitaba que ellas comprendieran su posición

Haruka sabia que Darien tenía razón, negarse a la petición del planeta de las flores de fuego, suponía correr el riesgo de molestar a la princesa y Haruka sabia que lo ultimo que necesitaban eran enemigos. No por que creyera que aquel planeta fuera una real amenaza, pero era mejor no arriesgar, después de todo no existía enemigo pequeño. Estaba de acuerdo con la posición del príncipe, lo único que le preocupaba, era sin duda alguna Serena.

-"Seiya estuvo con nosotras hace unos momentos"- dijo Rei mirando a Taiki.

Reacordando las palabras del pelinegro, la forma en que había dicho que simplemente estaba de visita, apreto los puños a su costado al sentir aquellas palabras como una burla. Ya sabía ella que la llegada de aquel chico no era un buen augurio.

Mina escucho las palabras de Rei, recordando que ella misma había abrazado a aquel cobarde, sintió repulsión, al mismo tiempo que se pasaba las manos por los brazos, como si se quitara algo desagradable, mientras las lagrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas.

-"Cual es el plan?"- pregunto Lita mirando de reojo a Mina

Darien entonces recorrió el rostro de cada una de ellas

-"Antes que nada, me gustaría saber. ¿Cual es su posición en esto?"-

Mina se limpio las lagrimas con furia antes de contestar

-"Por supuesto que atrapara ese traidor"- No se atrevía a decir su nombre.

Darien suspiro imperceptiblemente, al darse cuenta que todas las presentes estaban de acuerdo con Mina

-"Iré a hablar con Serena"- dijo el simplemente

-"¿Ahora?"- pregunto Rei, intentado no hacer caso a la extraña opresión en el pecho

Darien las observo

-"Al mal paso darle prisa "- dijo simplemente, no quería decirles a ellas que temía que Seiya estuviera justamente con Serena.

Por que podría ser que Taiki no se lo hubiera dicho abiertamente, pero el sabia que las intenciones de Seiya no eran las de quedarse en el planeta. Eran la de llevarse a Serena, y él se sentía inquieto, quería saber que Serena estaba bien, necesitaba que todos pusieran las cartas sobre la mesa, por que sabia que así como el había comenzado sus movimientos, aquel otro también.

Las Sailors lo observaron salir en silencio.

-"Si la princesa se rehúsa a ayudarnos"- dijo Taiki simplemente poniendo todo su desprecio en la palabra princesa -"¿Que harán ustedes?"- pregunto

-"No me importa lo que Serena diga"- dijo Mina poniéndose de pie, con la decisión pintada en las pupilas enrojecidas por el llanto -"Yo te ayudare"-

Taiki asintió sintiéndose culpable. Pero sacudió la cabeza para desechar aquel sentimiento, el único culpable en todo eso era Seiya.

**X - X - X**

Podría haber tomado su auto. Pero el extraño peso en el pecho que venia sintiendo desde hacia días se estaba extendiendo con rapidez por su cuerpo. Necesitaba ver a Serena. Saber que estaba bien, escuchar de sus labios que no era por Seiya por quien estaba tan extraña con él. Intento apartar aquel pensamiento de su cabeza, pero le fue imposible hacerlo. Por que el miedo a que Serena lo hubiera dejado de amar y se hubiera enamorado de Seiya era suficiente como para paralizarlo completamente.

Era posible que Serena no se hubiera dado cuenta, que por eso ella no hubiera cambiado cuando el chico se había ido, pero después, ella tenía que haber llegado a la conclusión de que quería a aquel otro y el era tan tonto que no había considerado aquella posibilidad, tenia que aparecer Maker en su puerta, para que el comenzara a ver todo el panorama, para que el comenzara a armar aquel rompecabezas.

Utilizo sus poderes, no pudo evitarlo y tampoco quería hacerlo, había utilizado aquel poder en pocas ocasiones y en casi todas Serena se encontraba en peligro, observo el lugar a donde se había desplazado, se trataba del balcón de su novia. No se sobresalto al encontrar el ventanal abierto, una parte de el ya lo sospechaba sabía que solo había un lugar donde Seiya podía estar.

No se sintió defraudado cuando lo vio ahí de pie frente a ella, con aquella expresión suplicante, sabia que tenia que entrar a a la habitación, que tenia que exigirle a aquel chico que se alejara de su novia, que tenia que llevarlo con Maker y cumplir con su deber. Pero también quería respuestas, quería salir de aquella incertidumbre que la estaba consumiendo lentamente.

-"Déjame luchar por ti"- la voz de Seiya le llego con claridad obligándolo a cerrar los puños con fuerza

-"Seiya no..."- empezó ella

-"Solo déjame luchar, una oportunidad"- dijo el simplemente abrazándola

Darien tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no separar al chico de un jalón de la rubia. Después de todo Serena no estaba haciendo nada malo y confiaba en ella.

Al mismo tiempo que tomaba una decisión se atrevió a entrar a la habitación

-"Que valor el tuyo el de estar aquí"- dijo simplemente

Seiya se separo de Serena, mirando desafiante al hombre que lo observaba entre las cortinas que se movían con el viento, había decisión en el rostro del hombre, pero el no se dejaría amedrentar, no había hecho todo eso para que aquel estúpido lo intimidara.

-"Darien"- susurro Serena, poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia el.

Darien hizo un gesto, un simple movimiento con la mano derecha y ella se quedo de pie en su lugar.

Seiya apretó los puños a su costado al darse cuenta de aquella comunicación silenciosa, era como si ellos pudieran comunicarse no solo mediante palabras, si no tan bien mediante silencios, miradas y gestos. Darien no despejaba la vista de Seiya, necesitaba primero hablar con aquel chico, antes de hablar con Serena.

-"Vamos afuera Kou"- y sorprendentemente su voz no había sonado cargada de ira.

Seiya mando una mirada a Serena, pero esta mantenía su mirada fija en Darien

-"¿Quieres pelear, Chiba?"- dijo el más joven

Darien hizo una mueca, una especie de sonrisa que no iba con su rostro

-"Yo no luchare Kou"- soltó sin importarle si el chico entendía sus palabras o no, diciendo en voz alta la decisión que había tomado desde el momento que había entrado a a aquella habitación

Seiya lo observo sin fiarse de aquel hombre, era imposible que Taiki no hubiera hablado con el, seguramente se trataba de una trampa

-"No te creo Chiba"- externo sus pensamientos

-"Maker a hablado conmigo Kou"- dijo el por que se daba cuanta de que el chico no accedería a hablar a solas con el

-"Darien, ¿que esta pasando aquí?"- Serena se había acercado a el y lo miraba fijamente

Darien dejo que su vista vagara del rostro del rostro de su novia al del chico, reconociendo que no era el quien tenia que informar a la rubia

-"Déjame hablar a solas con Kou"- le pidió mirándola -"y ya después el mismo podrá contarte lo que esta pasando"-

Serena los observo a ambos, antes de caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación

-"Iré por un vaso con agua"- informo ella antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si

Seiya observo la puerta cerrada, no podía creer que Bombón lo dejara solo con Chiba

-"De que quieres hablar"- dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, pero sin bajar la guardia realmente

-"Quiero que esto este claro Kou"- dijo mirándolo -"Como príncipe de la tierra sabes cual es mi deber"- Seiya hizo una mueca de entendimiento

-"Vienes a decirme que le quite las manos a tu novia, que no me acerque a ella, por que tu me vas a hacerme pedazos"- interrumpió el chico

-"No luchare por ella Kou, eso ya te lo había dicho"-

Seiya lo observo sin poderlo creer, ¿Estaba Darien Chiba haciéndose a un lado?.

**Notas de la autora**

Luego de no se cuento tiempo, aquí estoy de nuevo con este capitulo, se que muchos ya sabrán que quiso decir Darien con estas palabras, otros seguro querrán golpearme, lo que si les puedo decir es que aun no lo hagan y que en el siguiente capitulo sabrán que es realmente lo que quiso decir Darien.

La respuesta a sus comentarios, en mi blog.


End file.
